The End
by jchan24601
Summary: My first fic and first summary ever, go easy! Rei dies saving Kai! While Kai drowns his sorrows in empty vodka bottles, Yuriy and Boris watch as the start of a love triangle breaks the team apart forever
1. And we begin

Welcome welcome ladies and gents, you've stumbled across my little ficy thingie here! Well, I wont waste your time. Here' the disclaimers and what not:

Pairings: Kai+rei, yuriy+boris, zo+tokako+max (oooooo, love triangles)

Disclaimers: ok people I don't own beyblade nor any of its characters, face it if I did, there'd be A LOT more man on man action in the series, gotta love the yaoi

Summary: Rei dies saving Kai from a deadly bey battle. While Kai drowns his sorrows in empty vodka bottles, Yuriy and Boris watch as the start of a love triangle break the blade breakers apart forever.

Ok…now I know what your thinking 'god this girl has to be a depressing soul' but actually im a very happy person ! I was just watching beyblade one day and listening to a 'my chemical romance' cd, and I started thinking to myself, ' someone should write a fic where all the blade breakers are gay and they die o.o…….' so I started thinking about it and wrote it down! Go me, any way……….

**WARNING**: this fic contains yaoi (man on man action for you slow ones) and will be rated R for later chapters.

So ……I present to you my very angsty fic!

This story is dedicated to my dearest Anna who got me into beyblade in the first place, I love ya girl!

' blah blah…' thinking

" blah blah" +regular conversation

_woooooo- _flash backs

(Normal P.O.V)

His back leant heavily against the recently slammed door. "Kai! Come out and talk to us at least! Were your teammates!" he heard Yuriy's worried voice on the other side of the door. Furiously, he picked up one of the empty bottles that littered his room, and slammed it against the door. He heard hurried footsteps, and guessed that the red-haired Russian had fled away. 'Good…' he thought, his mind slurring with a thousand thoughts and feelings. Weakly, his shaky hands whipped up, forcing him to taste the sweet liquid that he undoubtedly longed for. Closing his eyes, he slowly forced the sharp liquid down his throat, leaving a burning sensation on the tip of his tongue and in the back of his throat. Finally re-opening his eyes, he glanced at his nightstand, where a shaded picture rested. Stumbling over all of the empty bottles, the phoenix reached the picture, and looked at it through drunken eyes. There stood his love, smiling softly, the amber eyes seemingly peering into his soul. Dumbfoundedly dropping the bottle, he swayed slightly, remembering the soft look of his kittens amber eyes

_Flash back_

_Kai silently stood against the wall, secretly looking onto his fellow teammate as the young kitten reached his destination of the hilltop. He watched, silently captivated by Reis cat-like demeanor, and ultimately mesmerized by the way the neko-jin's long ebony hair flowed in the wind. Feeling brave, Kai cleared his throat, seeking the attention of the dazed Chinese boy. Rei turned around swiftly, his large amber eyes forming into slits in alarm, but then almost immediately relaxing at the sight of his captain._

"_Wow Kai-sama, you startled me there," Rei said, almost in an innocent whisper. __Kai smirked, pushing himself off of the wall and joining his innocent neko-jin. "I thought kittens were supposed to have a keen since of hearing…"he muttered. Rei raised an eyebrow,"Whats that got to do with anything?" Kai crossed his arms, "Well, I thought you would have heard me coming up…" Bright red painted Reis feminine cheeks in embarrassment, "Sorry kai-sama, I was lost in thought." "Obviously,"Kai huffed. Rei sighed gently, turning his head to the horizon. Kai's crimson eyes slowly turned, eyeing the gentle white tiger. For some reason, Kai felt relaxed with Rei, and only with Rei. It was a feeling he just couldn't get over, Rei was like his drug, and he just needed more. He'd find himself looking for the kitten every chance he got, needing to know where he was, and if he was safe. 'I cant deny it…Rei just does something to me' he thought closing his eyes gently, 'I think ive gotten more protective over him ever since he battled Boris…but that was three years ago……….and I still find myself staring at him………' Slowly glancing down, he watched as Reis ebony locks flew past his feminine face. Kai's breath was caught in his throat as he watched the tanned beauty, then immediately cursing himself as Reis amber eyes came to meet hit. Quickly glancing away, he sighed, 'DAMN! Why in the hell do I always do that! Stupid kai, stupid stupid-' _

"_Hey…Kai-sama?" Reis quiet voice broke him of his thoughts. He turned his eyes to once again meet Rei's, a blush slightly appearing on his cheeks from embarrassment. Rei shuffled his feet, looking at the ground and playing with his hands shyly, "Can I ask you a question? I have this problem and I need help…" This stunned Kai. For one, no one had ever come to him with a problem, and the fact that Rei was asking for his help just sent shivers down his spine. And two, he didn't think Rei was capable of having problems or needing help, he thought the kitten was perfect the way he was. In response, Kai raised his eyebrow, now fully paying attention. An elegant blush swept across Reis tanned cheeks as he continued staring at the ground, "W-well…you see…. there's someone I have ….er…. feelings for and…i don't really know how to get it across to them." _

_Kai felt a pang of jealousy stab his gut. 'Its Mao…I know it is…why am I so disappointed?' "Just tell Mao how you feel Kon, shell understand," he grumbled sharply. "N-no, kai-sama…its not her…" Rei said in a soft whisper. Shivers ran up kais spine gently, causing his to turn fully towards the now completely red kitten. "I-its…er…um…its y-" "Rei, you don't have to explain yourself to me, just tell that person, im sure they'd understand…."Kai said, not wanting to know who it was that had stolen his kittens heart._

_Silence gently fell between the two. _

_Rei sighed gently, and turning to the landscape, gently whispered, "Have you ever cared for someone Kai-sama?"_

_Hurt slightly, Kai grumbled, remembering his grandfather and the times he spent wasting away at the abbey. Cared for someone? Cared? How could he? 'I've been broken into a million pieces, I couldn't possibly care for anyone else.' Slightly angered, he replied angrily, "I don't think that's any of your business…." _

_Hurt by the sharp words, Rei winced, frowning gently, "G-gomen…" _

_Hearing the slight hint of disappointment in Reis voice, he turned to the frowning neko-jin. 'Great…I made him upset, way to go Hiwatari…' _

_Rei suddenly looked into his eyes, whispering gently, "Can I care for you?" _

_Kais crimson eyes widened in shock at the smaller boys proclamation. A blush spread wildly across Reis already recovering cheeks, and he looked away. Noticing the awkward silence between them, he turned to leave, "just forget it Kai-sama…." He started to walk away, but was stopped when Kai grabbed his arm gently. Swiftly turning around, Rei's shocked golden orbs studied Kai. Letting his slate bangs fall over his eyes, Kai softly whispered, "Only if I can care for you….". _

_Rei felt his heart stop and drop to the floor. Kai liked him…Kai actually liked him. 'Maybe not in that way, but still, its some emotion…………..kami-sama im so happy!' Rei screamed mentally. Smiling gently, he touched kai's strong arm, "Of course Kai-sama…" he whispered softly, still blushing gently. _

_Kais mind reeled with a million thoughts, 'Hn…maybe this is what im feeling towards him…maybe I could care for him…maybe I do and don't realize it………..well…this is new'. He looked up, and gazed into Rei's soft golden eyes, seemingly lost in them for eternity._

_End Flashback_

Biting the bottom of his lip until it bled, Kai slammed the picture to the floor, watching it shatter into a million pieces. 'You didn't care…you never cared…' he thought angrily, stomping his foot down on the shattered picture. His knees, suddenly feeling weak, gave way from under him, causing the broken phoenix the fall to the floor. Tears brimmed his eyelashes, 'What am I saying…of course you cared…you always cared for me, you're the only one who did…damn you Rei Kon! Why did you have to leave me? WHY!' Slamming his fists to the ground, he let the tears dance down his painted cheeks. "Kitten…." He sobbed into mid air, knowing nothing would hear him. Slowly, he moved the shattered glass, gently picking up the picture as if it would fall into a million pieces. Running his cold hands over it, he slowly stood up, and dumbfoundedly stumbled to the bedroom door, 'I have to see him…….' He thought, grabbing his coat and swinging the door open.

Yuriy sighed sadly as he looked at his koi, "He's never gonna get over it, he'll just keep drinking and puking and driving himself mad in that room." Boris frowned and pulled the worried red-head into his lap, "Don't worry Yuu-koi, Hiwatari's a fighter, he'll get through it with or without our help." Yuriy sighed and snuggled into his arms, " I don't think so…i mean…you'd be this devastated if you lost me, wouldn't you?" "Of course koi!" Boris said. "Then, you'd know what he's going through…poor guy," Yuriy sighed and leant his head on his kois shoulder. Boris leaned against him, sighing as well, 'he's right…I could never imagine what Hiwatari is going through…….'

Suddenly, they both heard stumbling down the stairs. Both boys jumped up as Kai came into the entrance of the hall. "Kai…. are you ok?" Boris whispered worridly. Kai clenched the picture he held in his hand, and stumbled past them, flinging the front door open. "Wait Kai! Where are you going!" Yuriy followed him outside, Boris soon joining the two. Kai just shook his head, taking the last sip of his drink and throwing it to the ground. Yuriy cringed as it shattered on the concrete. Boris sighed, "Don't be stupid Hiwatari, come back inside and we can tlak it out." Kai ignored them, his thoughts fully focused on seeing his kitten's gravesite. Without thinking, he stepped off of the curb and onto the street. "KAI LOOK OUT!" Yuriy screamed, desperately warning Kai to move out of the way of the fast car that was heading his way. Kai turned to the car, and almost as if he were a ghost, turned to his two-schocked team members. "NO!" Yuriy screamed, dashing to push him out of the way, but was stopped as he reached the curb by Boris pulling him protectively into safety.

The sound of screeching tires could be heard for miles. Loud sirens disturbed the quiet night air, flashing their bright red lights against the buildings. And after that, all that could be heard where the screams of on-lookers and the desperate cries of two Russian boys, crying softly into the night air

I SWEAR im not a depressed little author, I just have too much time. Any way, there was chapter one, feel free to review or whatever.

Oh yeah, and for those of you who don't know the Japanese names of the beyblade characters, im here to help you out:

Ray-Rei

Kai-kai (now much eh?)

Tala-Yuriy

Bryan-Boris (funny how they use Bryans Japanese name as the bad guy for the American dub, ha!)

Tyson-Tokako

Max-Max (once again….not too much of a change)

Zeo-Zo (hes in the second series for any of you who forgot)

Mariah-Mao

Oh yeah and kami-sama means god or something like that.

For any other names or anything just email me at id be happy to help!

Review people, I don't write these fics for my health, I write them for you!

Next chapter will be…umm……how do I put this with out sounding perverted? Erg…'Juicy' I guess ; see ya later kiddies!


	2. blush

YES! TWO REVIEWS! THANK THE LORD SOMEONE REVIEWED MY STORY! Awesome man, thank you guys so much for reviewing, you've got no clue how it means to me tear , I mean it might not be a big thing to you, but when your first starting out on reviews are the best things to ever get. Awesome man

Thanks to:

Golden Agent Aya- there you are my Anna-kun! Well duh of course there's gonna be shmut in it, in this chapter to be precise! Thank you for reviewing (even though I told you to -.-). Yeah, i've read a lot of fanfics where talas name is spelled like five ways; Yuri, Yuuri, Yuriy, or Yuuriy…..so its kinda hard to choose the right one of the bunch ;

Keisan- holy crap, thanks for reviewing, its good to get feedback from people who aren't my close friends ! Oh yeah, ill totally outline how Rei died (in the next chapter, lucky you), I think it would be a really bad move on my part if I didn't. patience young grasshopper, the time will come soon ! You're welcome for the reviews, im a fan so, no duh, id definitely review!

Thank you sooo much to my two awesome reviewers, and just incase you got lost anywhere , new readers, here's disclaimers n stuff!

Pairings: Kai+rei, yuriy+boris, zo+tokako+max (oooooo, love triangles)

Disclaimers: ok people I don't own beyblade nor any of its characters, face it if I did, there'd be A LOT more man on man action in the series, gotta love the yaoi

**WARNING**: this fic contains yaoi (man on man action for you slow ones) and will be rated R for later chapters.

blah blah…' thinking

" blah blah" +regular conversation

_woooooo- _flash backs

and now the moment you've all been waiting for MAN SEX! -.-;;;;;

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Crimson eyes wearily revealed themselves as Kai painfully opened his eyes. 'Where am I………….why cant I move?' Not being able to speak, he grunted slightly, catching the doctor's attention. "He's awake! Get some anesthesia going through the I.V!" the doctor ordered. He bent down slowly, so he was face to face with Kai, "Son you've been hit by a car………you've broken a lot of bones and are currently suffering from a high amount of internal bleeding. Were gonna give you this medicine to operate on you, ok? You wont feel a thing, just keep squeezing my hand, ok?" .Kai grunted again, and slightly squeezed the older mans hand. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax, 'Damn…………………I guess it doesn't help that im drunk……' Then suddenly, he lost all consciousness, allowing darkness to take him.

(an: **WARNING:** man on man action here, I wouldn't advise reading it if your not into yaoi, feel free to skip, ill put another authors note afterwards to let you know when the scenes over)

_Flashback/dreaming_

"_That was such an awesome match Kai-kun, you pummeled that guy," Rei said, stretching and flopping down onto the bed they shared. Kai shivered slightly, 'Kun? Heh………he called me Kai-kun……..' "Well, I couldn't have done it without your help, Rei-Chan," he whispered shyly, afraid of Reis reaction to the new prefix he added. Rei sat up and blushed gently, "H-hai, no problem….." They sat in awkward silence for along time; Rei staring nervously at his hands and Kai leaning heavily against the wall. Rei blushed gently, 'I wonder if………..' "Hey kai-kun………can I ask you something?" he asked nervously. Kai nodded, lifting an eyebrow up at the nervous kitten sitting on his bed. "W-well……….do you……you know………………still care about me?" by the end of his sentence, Rei had completely turned bright red. Kai's eyes widened then softened gently. He pushed himself off of the wall and slowly made his way to the smaller boy. Gently, he ran his fingers down Rei's warm cheek, slowly bringing his face closer to his own, "Of course kitten………I wouldn't have saved you in today's battle if I didn't." Rei sighed contently and shyly leaned into Kais soft touch, 'does he know what he's doing to me? Kami-sama…..this is killing me' Kai blushed gently, seeing Rei enjoy the attention he was giving the small kitten. Shyly, yet boldly, he leaned in further to Rei's face, their lips only inches apart. "Kitten…………..do you love me?" he asked, their shallow breaths mixing apart. Reis mind mixed with a thousand emotions, 'W-What? Did he guess? I swear if Max spilled something to him, ill murder him after this……..' Getting no response, kai slowly moved away. Noticing the loss of warmth, Rei dumbfoundedly wrapped his arms around his captains neck, "You d-didn't let me answer…….." Kai blinked in confusion, and slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist. This wasn't new to him, Kai would often hold his companion during the middle of the night when the young kitten got scared, or had a bad dream. It was the closeness of Reis lips, and the aching of hearing those three simple little words he had wanted to hear all his life. Rei snuggled in the crook of Kai's neck and gently whispered something. Annoyed, Kai grunted, "A little louder please…………….." Rei blushed harder and kept burying himself into kai's neck. Finally, he closed his eyes, "H-Hai Kai-kun……………..im in love with you." Kai felt his heart skip a beat and his face burn. Rei clenched his shirt tightly, a fear of rejection sweeping through his entire body. 'What did I just do? I confessed my love to my ice-cold captain, what did I expect he'd say? Oh Kami-sama…….is this what rejection feels like? No…….' Wide crystal tears traced down his cheeks, his emotions fully taking control of him. Kai pulled himself out of shock when he felt something wet come into contact with his neck. He pulled Rei's face up, desperately trying to make eye contact, but failing miserably. 'He's crying………………..why? I haven't given him an answer…………I still cant believe that he loves me……..that someone actually loves me………' Frowning, he pulled Rei's face towards him, and bravely ran his tongue over Rei's wet eyelashes. If possible, Rei's face heated up even more. He looked into kai's eyes, seeing a whirl of emotion mixed inside of them. Then suddenly, Rei felt moist lips meet his own.  
'oh…………..my…………………god……………………….KAIS KISSING ME!' he mentally screamed. Getting no reaction, Kai slowly pulled away. Rei panicked and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, bringing the taller boy back to his position on his lips. Rei slowly closed his eyes, cherishing the moment, 'holy fuck……………….I cant believe this is happening…..' Feeling brave, Kai slowly released his tongue, tracing it along the bottom of Reis lip. Whimpering slightly, Rei opened his mouth, allowing his phoenix to enter. Kai gently pushed his tongue in, moaning deeply at the sweet taste his kitten was giving him. He trailed his finger from Rei's face and down to his abdomen, making the kitten shiver with pleasure. Gently, he pushed Rei down onto the bed, allowing his hands to freely roam the smaller boys body. Rei broke apart from the kiss, panting heavily as he did so. He moaned gently as hands crept up under his shirt, slowly massaging his tight chest. "K-kai-kun……what are you….ahh….."he attempted to say, but only accomplished moaning when he felt Kai's tongue flicker on the soft flesh of his neck. Kai himself was having a great time, sucking a nipping at the small crevasses in Rei's tender neck. Rei laid his head down, his face burning with anticipation as he felt an urge surge through his body. "K-kai-kun…….w-wait a second……………,"he panted, his fangs slightly grazing his bottom lip. He dug his catlike fingers into Kai's strong back, holding onto him with everything he had. Kai ignored his pleads, and unsatisfied with the overdressed kitten, he lifted the his of Rei's shirt to his chin, but not above his head. 'What the hell am I doing? Stop Kai stop now!' he mentally yelled at himself, but couldn't refuse the bulge that was rapidly growing in his pants. 'He tastes so ……..beautiful………………' he moaned against Rei's tanned skin, slowly moving his tormenting act down Rei's chest. Reis mind mixed with a million thoughts, his expression mixing with pleasure and confusion. Slowly, Kai pulled away, hovering over the kittens tightly aroused nipple. Rei felt a hot breath sweep over his chest, then threw his head back and moaned as Kai's lips came into contact with the sensitive skin. "Kai……..!"he desperately begged, not really wanting his captain to stop his actions either. 'I need to know………I need to know if he loves me……..' he thought. Feeling brave, Rei sat up, pushing Kai away from his now red chest. Kai blinked, 'did I do something wrong?' Panting lightly, Rei grabbed his face, and gently, pressed his lips against kai's in a tender, loving kiss. Kai was blown away,' w…..what is he doing…….?' Reluctantly pulling away, Rei whispered, "tell me you love me……….onegai." Kai, blushed deeply, the color draining out of his face almost instantly. 'Kuso………I just took advantage of someone who doesn't even know if I love him back……………………..wow I can be a hentai at times.' Kai gently kissed him, "Of course I love you my kitten………….." Rei smiled happily and hugged Kai tightly, laying down once more. "Gomen……..for taking advantage of you," Kai whispered, kissing the side of the neko-jins red face. Rei looked up at him with disappointed eyes, "You're stopping?" Kai gulped, a feeling of excitement rushing down to the already erect bulge in his pants. Rei pulled him down into another lust full kiss, his hands slipping up kai's shirt and massaging his tight back. Stunned, Kai kissed back, pushing his tongue into Rei's sweet cavern and then quickly pulling away, "How can I when such a cute kitten begs me……." He lifted Rei's shirt past his neck and above his ebony black hair. Slowly, he lowered his lips back down to Rei's neck, slipping his hands silently over the smaller boys jet-black pants. "Kitten………….are you sure?" he whispered, his hot breathe pounding onto Rei's sensitive cat-like ear. Rei blushed, "H-hai………….kai-kun, I want It to be you." Softening his gaze, Kai slowly lowered his lips on top of Rei's gently, kissing him tenderly. Feeling brave, he gently pulled Reis pants down, tossing them to the side of the bed. Feeling his kitten shiver at the cold night air, he pulled Reis body closer. Rei closed his eyes, slowly lowering his lips down onto Kai's neck, placing gentle kisses there. Kai moaned and rocked his hips against Rei's, causing the kitten to buck up into him. 'I can't take it any more………………………' Kai thought as he quickly discarded Rei's boxers, gazing down at the tanned beauty. He was amazed at the beauty before him, Rei's bruised lips were swollen and slightly moist, almost begging to be over and over again. Not to mention the thin line of sweat the covered Rei's entire body. _an: hot ness !_ His gaze turned downwards to Rei's rather……erect…member. Rei closed his eyes in embarrassment, 'why is this so …….odd.' "Wow……,"Kai whispered, "Your beautiful……….." Rei blushed deeply," A…arigato. Kai-Kun, your too clothed, I feel like im being taking advantage of." Kai smirked and sat up, lifting his t-shirt over his two-toned hair. Rei blushed deeply, marveling at the sight of his Koi's well-built chest. Discarding the rest of his clothes an: its hard describing someone taking off their clothes -.-, Kai ushered both of them under the covers. "Kitten…….are you sure?" he asked one last time. Rei leaned up and pecked him on the lips, "For the last time…….I'm sure." Kai smiled and pushed Rei's legs at an angle. Slowly, he leaned over to the nightstand and, opening the drawer, pulled out a tube of lubricant. Rei raised an eyebrow to this, "How long have you had that in there?" Kai smirked and traced his tongue around Rei's sensitive ear, "Ever since I started crushing on you kitten………its very hard not to look at that attractive behind of yours and not get aroused." Rei squeaked as he felt kai grope him. Blushing slightly, he sighed and rested his head on Kai's neck, kissing it gently. Taking this as a sign to move forward, Kai did so and gently wrapped his fingers around Rei's erect member, slowly moving his hand up and down. "A-ahh………"Rei moaned as shivers swept throughout his body. He bucked his hips into Kai's hand, urging the phoenix to continue his act. Kai did so, moving faster than before. Rei threw his head back and moaned, clenching the bed sheets tightly in to hands. With his free hand, Kai gently squeezed the lubricant onto one of his fingers, gently probing Rei's tight entrance. Rei was whirled back down to reality when he felt one of Kai's digits enter him, slowly moving with the pace Kai was stroking him with. Slyly, Kai slipped another digit in, causing the kitten to whelp in pain. "Shh, kitten……..I know it hurts now but just wait, it'll get better." Rei nodded and relaxed slightly. 'I cant take much more of this……..its taking everything I have not to just take him hard right now……' Kai thought, feeling his aching member become even more erect. Gently, he coated himself with the lubricant, and placed himself at Rei's entrance. "Kitten……I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt a little…….but you have to stay relaxed or all it will be is pain," he half moaned, leaning up and finding a comfortable position. Rei nodded and wrapped his arms around Kai's chest, gently digging his blunt nails into Kai's strong back. Receiving a low moan of approval, Kai moved in slowly, grunting at the warmness that enveloped him. Rei gasped in pain, digging his nails harder into his Koi's back. "R….relax….."Kai moaned. Rei bit down gently on his neck, and slowly relaxed, fitting snugly around Kai. "A….are you……ok?" kai panted, feeling his heart pound out of his chest. "H-hai……just keep going……" Rei winced, feeling Kai pull back from being inside of him. Kai nodded, swooping down and capturing Rei's lips. Slowly, he pushed back it, moaning into Rei's hot mouth. Rei winced again, but immediately relaxed. Kai repeated his action, slowly thrusting into the smaller boy. "K-kai-kun…….."Rei let out a deep moan, raising his hips as if egging Kai on. Kai received the message, and thrust hard into him, searching for Rei's sweet spot. Rei was in a world of his own, the pleasure of Kai pumping him and being so overwhelmingly filled was too much. Suddenly, Kai hit something inside of him, causing him to scream in pleasure. Feeling relieved that Rei was enjoying himself, Kai positioned himself so that he hit his koi's sweet spot again, and thrust deeply into him. Rei saw white spots in the corner of his eyes, 'what……is he ….doing?', he thought, clinging onto Kai tighter. After a while, Kai picked up his pace, thrusting into the smaller boy with everything he had. Rei bit down harder on his neck, a trace of blood gently flowing past his lips. Finally, both boys grunted, finally reaching their climax. Kai collapsed onto Rei's tired body, panting heavily. Rei relaxed his legs onto the bed, separating himself slightly from Kai. Kai leaned up and brushed his lips against the tired kittens. Rei sighed, gently melting into the tender kiss. When they broke, he spoke, "im tired……….." Kai smirked, "Hai, as am I……………….go to sleep kitten." Rei yawned and nodded, "I love you Kai-koi." Kai settled gently beside Rei and pulled him into his arms, "I love you too……"_

_End _

(an: **YAOI SCENCE IS OVER!** You may come out of hiding now.)

The doctor nodded gently to the nurse as Kai's grip on his hand had fully faded away. "Lets get him to the O.R. asap!" he yelled, walking out of the room to scrub up.

* * *

Yuriy paced the empty hallway of the Emergency Room, seemingly digging a giant hole in the floor. 'Oh kami-sama………………….he has to be alright, who the hell is gonna coach our team? Kuso! Stupid Kai, why in the hell is he doing this, I know he's hurting but…………Rei wouldn't want his…….' Boris watched his distressed Koi with worry, "Yuu-koi……he'll be alright, he's a fighter, you know he'll pull through."  
"Yeah, that is if he wanted to pull through………" Yuriy sad in a sad voice. Boris raised an eyebrow. Sighing, Yuriy took a seat next to him, "Why would he want to live now, after he's lost Rei-Chan. He's has no reason to live, koi, or so he thinks…." Sighing once more, Yuriy buried his face in his hands. Boris sighed and rubbed his back, "I know your right………but we just have to believe that he'll stay alive……."

Their attention was suddenly caught when the cold night air burst in from outside. Yuriy raised his head to see a very out of breath Takako standing in the door way. "I……came as soon…..as I heard," he huffed. "Well get away from the damn door baka, its cold!" Boris growled. Takako glared at him, but followed his order and took a seat across from the two. "How is he?" Takako asked, taking off his jacket. Boris continued to rub Yuriy's back, "Not good………they said he's broken six ribs and fractured his pelvic girdle really bad. Not to mention the massive amount of internal bleeding he has." (AN: I totally just had a test on the anatomy of humans, so I thought id use it for something good. My bio teacher would be so proud )

"Can they do something about it?" Takako asked.

"They're doing everything they can………….." Boris said.

Takako's face screwed with anger, "Where's the ass that hit him? Probably ran off, right?" Yuriy looked up, "NO actually, the guy was really freaking out, he stayed for a while and then gave me his number and told me to call him if nay thing happened….." Takako relaxed, sitting back in his seat, "Nice to know there are still good, decent people in this world."

"Hey! Takako-kun!" a voice called from down the narrow hallway.

They all looked up, and Takako's face immediately relaxed when he realized whom the voice belonged to. "Max, what are you doing here?" he asked, standing up to greet his friend. "My dad was getting some blood work done and I heard a rumor that 'the great Kai Hiwatari was hit', and I didn't know how or what hit him, so I rushed down here to see what was going on." Boris frowned, "So you don't know?". Max's face suddenly went pale, "Don't know what?" Takako sighed and placed a hand on Max's shoulder. "Kai is………..he's hurt really bad. He's broken a lot of bones and has some internal bleeding……they don't know if he can make it," Takako said gently. Max's eyes widened, crystal tears forming gently in his cerulean eyes. Slowly, he took a seat. "Oh kami-sama………..," he gently looked up at Yuriy , "He doesn't want to live does he." Yuriy frowned and shook his head. Max let the tears brimming his eyes cascade down his cheeks, "Well……..at least Rei wont be lonely anymore……."

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I feel like the biggest hentai in the world. AGH! I need to go confess my sins or something, I feel really dirty ! Holy crap this is a long chapter; it took me two days to write it. Ga…well review and tell me what's hapenin'!

P.s: Rei's death in the next chapter!


	3. killing time

I'm back! sorry I've been out for... well...a couple of months but I figured since my exams are over id finish this story and get right onto a new one. Maybe not all in one night but I'll work on it for you

Thanks for all the reviews! I was uber excited to see my 14 reviews, gave me the courage to write. I don't think I've had any flamers yet, thank god. But thanks to everyone who reviewed and hopefully youll like this last chapter!

Ha! I find it INCREDIBLY hard to read over my stories. I like one of the reviews I got on my "dirty" chapter: " Don't consider yourself dirty, just gifted". I realised that too, thanks pal. -

onto disclaimer:

Pairings- kai+rei, yuuri+boris, zo+takao+max (not a threesome you pervs)

Disclaimer- do you see kai and rei making out on your television screen? Good, then you know I don't own the story.

**WARNING**: this fic contains yaoi (man on man action for you slow ones) and will be rated R for later chapters.

Deep breath in...and away we go

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Yuuri sighed, it had been two hours into Kai's operation and no one had come to see them. Sighing angrily, he stood up and began pacing. Boris noticed this, "Yuu-koi, come here...". Yuuri sighed and obeyed his lover, gently sitting in his lap and wrapping his arms around the lavender haired mans neck. "Just have faith koi..."

"It's hard to when he doesn't even want to live...," Max said silently, nervously fidgeting with his fingers. Takao rubbed his back, "I know maxie..."

Silence fell over the ground for a while, each of the four lost in their own thoughts.

Takao suddenly broke the silence, "Remember when Rei died you guys?"

Boris looked at him angrily, "I hardly think this is the time to be talking about that"

Takao shook his head, "That's not what I meant. When Rei was in the hospital, all Kai did was tell us to have faith, even when he was losing his." Yuuri shifted on Boris' lap , "Kami-sama...I don't think I could ever forget that day...some first date..."

_Flashback_

"_Wow, that was the best dinner in the world Kai-koi, thank you for taking me out," Rei said smiling up at his companion. Kai squeezed his hand as they walked down the narrow alley way, "It's the least I could do for you koi.". He leaned down and kissed Rei's sun kissed cheek, "Plus, I bet you get tired of cooking for me all the time." Rei smiled and blushed gently, "If it's for you, of course not! But if I had to cook for Takao everyday, then id be begging you to take me out." Kai smirked and brought the kitten into his arms. Rei smiled and wrapped his arms around Kai's strong neck, nestling into the gentle fabric of his white scarf. "I love you Rei..." Kai whispered gently. Rei reached up and kissed him lightly, "And I love you1"_

_Kai smiled, he didn't know how he survived before Rei. He had become obsessed with him after their little night together only a few weeks ago. He started to study the neko-jin, the way he moved, his simple actions, just little things that Rei did that he loved. _

"_Well, isn't this cute..." _

_Kai jumped in surprise as the deep voice came out of nowhere. He pulled Rei closer, hugging him protectively against his chest._

"_Whose there?" Kai yelled down the pitch black alley._

_He grunted when no one answered. Rei looked up at him, fear evident in his golden orbs , "Kai..." Kai looked down at him and kissed his forehead. "It's ok, lets just go back and well find a cab off of the main street," he said, grabbing Rei's hand and hurriedly walking in the direction they had just come from._

_Suddenly, Rei bumped into Kai's back as his lover stopped unexpectantly. "Kai-koi...what's wrong?" He asked, peeking around Kai's shoulder to gaze at his lovers expression. Kai's crimson eyes widened and then narrowed angrily. Rei blinked, confused at the mixed expressions evident on Kai's face. He followed his koi's gaze, landing on a young teen with short blonde hair. "Kai-koi...I'm confused, do you know him?" he asked gently._

_Kai growled, "I don't need too, he works for my grandfather, or did work for him." His eyes ran over the boy, "What do you want?"_

_The boy laughed and said nothing. Kai growled angrily, "Do NOT get me upset boy, answer my question now."_

"_Just like your grandfather, eh Hiwatari-sama?" the boy smirked._

_Rei growled, "What the hell do you know! Kai-koi is nothing like his grandfather!" Kai was surprised at his kittens reaction to the simple statement. He had been compared to his grandfather almost a million times, so why was Rei upset now? He smirked, realizing that his kitten had just stood up for him. Gently, he squeezed Rei's hand, a silent 'thank you'. _

_The blonde boy crossed his arms, "Well, your 'Kai-koi' left all of us without jobs when he turned his grandfather in. I'm just here to let out a little steam..."_

_Rei jumped infront of Kai, "You'll have to get through me first..."_

"_Rei stop being foolish..." Kai said, gripping his shoulder._

_The boy just laughed, "Ha! Don't kid me Kon, I could tear you to shreds." He looked Rei up and down, "Though it would be a shame...no wonder Hiwatari has you. How's he in bed?"_

_That was what Kai needed to send him over the wall. Anyone could make fun of him all day long, hell he would deal with it in the abbey for days at a time, but no one looked at his kitten that way. He pulled Rei behind him again and began to walk towards the kid. The mystery boys eyes widened as he backed up slightly. Kai reached out and grabbed his throat, throwing him against a nearby wall. The boy began to gasp for air, struggling under strong grip. "Don't you EVER look at MY kitten that way again..."he growled._

_Rei blushed, as much as he liked Kai standing up for him, he didn't want his koi to kill the boy. "Kai-koi...let him go, you don't want to kill him! He's suffocating!"_

"_Not kill, just hurt badly," Kai said in response, letting his prey drop to the ground gasping for breath. Kai walked back to Rei, standing infront of him. He gently cupped the kittens cheeks with his hands, "No one tlaks about my koi like that." He swooped in and gave Rei a gentle kiss. Rei blushed, but happily returned the action. When they pulled apart, Kai looked at the disgruntled boy. "I hope you're done now...". With that, he grabbed Rei's hand and started to walk down the alley._

_The boy growled, "Oh no you don't Hiwatari...". He pulled out a knife and charged for Kai's back. Being the neko-jin he is, Rei picked up on the sound and turned, his golden orbs widening. "Kai! MOVE!" he yelled as the boy became dangerously close. Kai barely had time to turn his head before Rei pushed him out of the way with a hard shove. He landed against the brick wall and rubbed his head, slowly opening his eyes. He looked up and paled instantly. The boy had gotten Rei, stabbing the frail neko-jin many times. Kai was in shock, all he could do was sit there and watch as crimson blood poured out from underneath Rei's unmoving body. Suddenly, he got his strength back and charged for the blonde haired boy. He knocked the boy over, throwing the knife out of his blood soaked hands. All kai could do was hit him, pound him into the ground. His mind was a blur, he couldn't see Rei, or hear him for that matter, and that alone scared the shit out of him. Although his main focus right now was to kill the badly bleeding boy underneath him, he still couldn't shake the feeling that Rei had somehow left him. _

_Then, as if his prayers were answered, he heard a soft voice. "Kai...s-stop..." Rei begged gently, not able to move his bloody body to stop Kai. "NO! He hurt you! I'll kill him I swear it!" Kai yelled angrily, still punching the already unconscious boy. "K-kai-koi...onegai...c-come be w-with me..." Rei deftly lifted a hand, as if trying to reach for Kai. Kai looked back at him, and fear swept throughout his body. Quickly, he jumped off of the boy and dashed to Rei's side, tears forming rapidly in his eyes. He lifted the neko-jins head up and brushed some of the bloody bangs out of his eyes. Rei smiled softly at him, as if telling him he'd be alright. Kai couldnt help as the tears started to pour over his cheeks, "You baka! I could have taken that! I could have Rei...why...". Rei smiled again as Kai rested his forehead against his. "B-because...I-i...want you to...live like youre supposed t-to...and how c-can you...when youre...dead...ha..." Rei whispered barely, smiling. Kai cradeled the kitten in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably, "But I cant live without you...youre my everything...". Rei smiled and leaned forwoard to kiss his koi's cheek, "Y-youre mine...too." Kai leaned over and kissed Rei's bloody lips gently, "Everythings going to be fine koi...ill call Yuuri and hell get an ambulance and well get you fixed up...you'll be ok.." Kai said, almost panicking. Rei looked at him , "Kai-koi...I d-don't think...I'm go-" Kai put a finger on his lips to silence him, "No Rei...don't say it...youll be fine...you have to be..." The sobs were now coming freely as gentle tears landed on Rei's cheek. Rei touched his cheek gently, "K-kai...I want you...to know...t-that i...l-love you...wtih...everything I h-have..." Kai shook his head, burying it into Rei's chest, "Stop Rei...d-don't say things like this will be the last time you s-see me..." Rei wimpered slightly as the pain shot through his body, "t...tell me you l-love me...p-please...". Kai looked at him gently, "I love you Rei Kon..." Rei smiled as the tears began to well in his eyes. _

_A man walking down the alley whistled to himself happily. He stopped as he noticed two figures in the dark. 'I should just turn back...probably a drug deal...' he whispered to himself. But his feet carried him forward, unwillingly. As he approached the two forms, his eyes widened. He dropped his lunch and ran in the other direction._

"_Some one help! Call an ambulance, some ones been hurt! HELP!"_

_End_

Yuuri wiped his eyes, "Kai called me sobbing, I swear that was the first time I've ever heard him cry like that."

The whole room went silent.

* * *

Kai grunted, shielding his eyes from the light. He slowly sat up from the ground, blinking to adjust to the light.

Suddenly a voice called his name, "Kai...Kai-koi..."

He jumped up and looked at his body. 'I'm fine...how?' Suddenly he looked up, his gaze meeting with familiar golden orbs. "R-rei...is that you?" he whispered. Rei just smiled and hugged him gently, "are you ready to be together again Kai-koi?" Kai wrapped his arms around his lover, "Of course koi...I love you Rei...". Rei's form leaned up and kissed him gently. "I love you too..."

* * *

"Damnit! Were loosing him!" The doctor yelled at his nurses.

Suddenly, the heart monitor rested on a high beep. The doctor sighed, "Shut the damn thing off..." He took off his mask, tears evident in his eyes. One of his nurses rubbed his shoulder gently, "You did everything you could doctor...do you want me to tell the family?" The doctor shook his head, "No...let me scrub up and ill go tell them..."

Yuuri jumped when he felt a hand gently shaking him. He opened his eyes gently and looked at Boris, "What koi? What is it?" Boris pointed to the doctor sitting across from him. Suddenlt Takao and Max were beside him, both waiting for the doctor to speak. "What is it! How is he?" Yuuri asked.

The doctor looked at the floor, "I'm...sorry. We couldnt save your friend..."

****

I KILLED REI AND KAI! in the same chapter too! Sorry if its kind of short, last chapter will be updated soon! review!


	4. last chpater!

Here to update again! I told you I'd update tonight. Im about ready to finish this fic, how 'bout you guys? well your wish has been granted, I give you the final chapter of this story. It's really odd for me to be doing this though, this is my first story that I've actually finished so, hoo-ray for that

Thanks for all the reviews...i think the most popular one has been "YOU KILLED KAI AND REI". yes indeed i am a horrible person. but then again, it makes for a good fic. But don't worry, I promise I wont kill them in my other stories!

so...you're ready for disclaimers right?

who am I to keep you waiting?

Pairings- kai+rei, yuuri+boris, zo+takao+max (not a threesome you pervs)

Disclaimer- do you see kai and rei making out on your television screen? Good, then you know I don't own the story.

**WARNING**: this fic contains yaoi (man on man action for you slow ones) and will be rated R for later chapters.

so grab your popcorn and sit tight!

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Boris walked down the stairs of Kai's old house, stopping slightly as he realized where he was. 'This was the last place i saw Kai...damn this is weird, im not ever gonna shake this feeling...' He continued down the stairs, taking each step gently in remembrance of his friend. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he sighed, gazing at the pile of boxes surrounding what used to be the phoenix's living room. Once again he shook his head. 'This is what Kai and Rei would have wanted...well just have to find something to do with their stuff...'

"Boris! Where are you! I need you to help me with this box!"

He turned around as he heard his koi's voice. Glancing up the stairs, he hid his smirk upon seeing Yuuri's body practically being covered by the box. Yuuri huffed and put the huge box down at the top of the stairs, whiping his forehead. "Oh there you are..." he said, trotting down the stairs to his koi, "Do ya think Kai and Rei had enough stuff?"

"Obviously not..." Boris said.

"Well, the movers will be here in an hour, so all we have to do is get the rest of stuff from upstairs down here..." Yuuri said, hugging his lover gently. Boris returned the hug gently and yawned, "Can't the mover do this Yuu-koi? I'm tired already"

"Come on were almost done...just Kai and Rei's room and then well be done, " Yuuri grabbed his hand , Come one love, up we go..."

Yuuri dragged Boris up the stairs behind him, kicking the box he had left at the top in annoyance. They both walked down the narrow hallway, hands intertwined. Yet both seemed to be in their own worlds.

'Its so hard to believe that Boris and I are doing this...it seems like just yesterday that Kai and Rei were still beside us...' He shook his head, thinking those thoughts would only cause him to break down again which was the one thing he didn't want to do in this situation. Boris looked down at Yuuri and sighed gently, 'I'm so lucky to have him...'.

They soon reached the large master bedroom, gently opening the door to reveal a vast and empty space. Yuuri let go of Boris' hand, "I'll take the closet, you go through all of the boxes and make sure everything is where it needs to be." Boris nodded and soon plopped down on the ground beside a tower of boxes. Yuuri giggled gently at his lover before walking over to the closet. He began to roam through it. "You know...some of these clothes are mine," he said with a soft laugh, "I guess Rei just never gave them back..." Boris shook his head, ripping open a box. He looked up suddenly when he heard yuuri gasp. "What is it koi?" He asked.

Yuuri smiled and pulled out a delicate kimono out of the large closet. It was a dark purple, almost black, with delicate flower patterns cascading down the back and to the bottom of the delicate fabric. Boris smiled, remembering the day Rei had worn it. "Wow...I haven't seen this thing in forever," yuuri said, a large smile plastered on his face, "I remember when he wore it, it was when Kai had just started to gain a crush on him..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kai tapped his foot impatiently outside of the house._

"_Man, I wonder what's taking Rei so long..." Takao asked the obvious question on Kai's mind. _

"_You know Rei, Taka-kun...he always takes forever to get ready," Zo said with a gentle giggle, slowly sliding his arm around Takao's. Kai noticed this and glanced back at Max, who had a hurt look on his face_

_Kai had been observing this for a while. Takao would be obsessed with Max at the dojo, until Zo came around, and then it was like he had completly forgotten that Max was alive. Rei had once spoken to him (Kai) about this. He'd tell him how Max would stay up all night crying gently, and how Max had needed Rei's comfort and support. That was one quality he had liked about the Chinese boy. No matter what the situation was, Rei was always there for his friends. Kai shook his head, letting the silver nags cascade over his forehead. HE sighed irritably._

_Max picked up on this, "Why don't I go see what's taking him so long?" He smiled and opened the door, gasping slightly. "R...Rei...you look so...pretty," Max stammered. Kai tilted his head up, trying to see around max to get a good look at the kitten, but failing miserably. _

"_A-arigato...sorry I took so long you guys, my hair was driving me crazy, " and with that, Rei appeared out of the doorway, causing Kai's breath to catch in his throat._

_The kitten looked gorgeous. He had his hair tied back half way, letting the rest of it droop past his ankles. It was a gentle contrast to the delicate kimono he was wearing, which wrapped around his feminine waist snugly._

"_Wow Rei, you really do look good. Your hair looks fine too..." Zo said, blinking over and over to register the image into his mind._

_A blush rose on Rei's tanned cheek, "Ah...well thanks for all the compliments you guys, but we should go. Im sure Yuuri and Boris are having a heart attack by now."_

_Takao nodded and grabbed Zo's arm again, leading him down the sidewalk. Rei glanced at Max who only looked at him and shrugged sadly. Rei could tell he wanted to be alone, so he let the younger blader walk ahead of him. He turned to Kai, who was still stunned by the site of the neko-jin. _

_Rei blinked and waved his hand infront of Kai's face, "Hello...earth to Kai...come in..."_

_Kai blinked and looked down at him, a tint of red barely showing on his pale cheeks. Rei smiled, "Are you okay?"_

"_Fine..." Kai muttered, looking at the ground. He was unable to look Rei straight in the eye, for fear of dozing off again. Rei's smile widened, "Well than, Hiwatari-sama, shall we?" Kai nodded and walked beside Rei in silence._

'_Oh man...yuuri's gonna flip when he hears this...'_

_End_

* * *

Tears began to well in Yuuri's eyes, "That was the best night ever. Rei actually forced Kai to have fun..."

"Yeah, and I think he did..." Boris sighed, digging through a box. Suddenly his hand scraped across cold metal. Confused he picked the object up, revealing nothing other than a picture frame.

"Yuu...come here..." he said, almost whispering it.

Yuuri obeyed and sat down beside him, smiling as he took the picture into his hand. Kai was standing infront of a smiling Rei, who was barely visible over Kai's broad shoulders.

"Wasn't this the day where we had a piggy-back race?" Boris looked at him.

"Yeah, they kicked our ass koi..."he said smiling. Suddenly, the tears that had threatened him earlier rolled down his cheeks. Boris sighed and pulled him into his arms, "Come now koi...they're in a better place now."

"I...k-know, "Yuuri sobbed, "It's just so hard to walk into this house without seeing them here..." Boris tightened his grip around his lover, "I know..."

"D-do you think...they would mind if I kept this picture? Just for old times sake?" Yuuri looked at Boris, who smiled.

"I'm sure they would love it koi..."

* * *

Takao sighed, adjusting his tie in the mirror before him. This was the day he had been dreading, the day they all had been dreading. This was they day they would bury their captain, something takao thought he would never have to do. Max came up behind him, small tears in his eyes, "Come on Takao, we'd better leave now if we have to pick up Zo..."

Takao turned to him, frowning sadly. "Maxie...are you really leaving?"

Max stiffened, "Taka...we've been over this a million times..."

Takao sighed, "I know...its just going to be weird...first Rei, then Kai, and now...youre going as well." Max huffed, "It's not like im dying Taka-kun...I just need to be with my family in America right now...plus...you have Zo to take care of you."

Takao sighed, grabbing Max's wrist and pulling his into a tight hug, "Zo isn't you..." Max sighed, he loved the warmth of the other boy, but he soon realized it was probably fake. He pushed away, "Come on Taka, grandpa's waiting in the car..."

Takao sighed sadly, he knew he was hurting Max, but he couldn't get his feelings sorted out. He loved Max with all of his heart, but he also felt something for Zo. And with that, he had sent Max into a frenzy of confused and hurt feelings. 'Maybe its better he's going back home...maybe he'll find someone who'll take care of him better than I can...'

Both boys walked out side and looked at each other.

"Ready?" Takao asked

" I don't think any of us are Taka-kun..."

* * *

After the preacher was finished, the crowd started to disappear. Yuuri, Boris, Max and Takao were the only ones left. They all stared at the ground, which held their friends now lifeless body. Almost all of them were crying, with the exception of Boris who was trying to be strong for Yuuri.

Yuuri crouched near the ground and ran his fingers over Kai's tombstone. "Well friend,' he whispered, "I guess this is goodbye...thank you for everything. You will truly be missed, even though I know you and Rei are probably up there tearing up the heavens..." Max laughed slightly as Takao rubbed his back. Yuuri turned over to the tombstone next to Kai's, "You hear that Rei-Rei? Take care of each other while you're up there..."

He stood up and looked at the two graves that were so close to each other. He intertwined his hand with Boris' and smiled. Soon, the four walked off into the sunset, gently drying their eyes.

* * *

DONE! Sorry this chapter might be a little short, but at least its complete.

Lets go party till the cows come home!

Please Review and ill have another fic up and ready.

Ciao!


End file.
